Image processing apparatuses capable of recording and reproducing image content (stream) such as movies, television programs, and games have been in widespread use.
Further, image processing apparatuses provided with a terminal (HDMI terminal) conforming to the standard such as HDMI (High Definition Multimedia Interface) (registered trademark) are in widespread use. An HDMI compliant device can send out a stream to another HDMI compliant device via an HDMI cable.
Normally, an image processing apparatus has determined reproducible resolving levels, reproducible color depths, and receivable frequencies in accordance with device specs and the type of receivable streams will not change. Thus, if a received stream cannot be reproduced due to a failure on a communication path, the failure cannot be automatically avoided, posing a problem that user's convenience may be sacrificed.